The Vampire Tales: Book I
by xxbe-dazzledxx
Summary: JUVIA LOCKSER, princess and royal pain in the neck. She gets everything she wants. Everything. Except freedom. Because in this new time and age, there's this thing called the Binding Treaty. Which she hated with all her guts. But something has changed. Juvia Lockser has changed. AU. Juvia Lockser. Gray Fullbuster. Erza Scarlet. Knight Dreyar. Mirajane Strauss. Gajeel Redfox
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fairy Tail and its characters. I am not, in any way, associated with the franchise. All circumstances found in this story is fictional and any persons, places or events found the same in real life is purely coincidental. Fairy Tail rights reserved to Hiro Mashima, original creator and illustrator. The Vampire Tales rights reserved to K.T. Adlam, fiction writer

I know what you're thinking. You're thinking what the hell? A new The Vampire Tales book?

* * *

 ** _Prologue_**

* * *

 _Oh, simple things where have you gone?_

 _I came across an empty land_

Dark. Terrifying. Forbidding.

The entryway to the Forbidden Forest promised all sorts of danger and all sorts of darkness. The trees that bordered the lot lined in a battle formation; much like of soldiers ready for war. Keeping strangers out or maybe keeping something in.

But the deep blue eyes glaring at the entryway remained unfazed. _Dark, terrifying and forbidding_. Yet, that never stopped Juvia Lockser, daughter of the King of the East, heiress to the Lockser throne, from braving into the Forbidden Forest. Because at the heart of the infamous woods was her haven.

Juvia walked down the earthy path. The eerie breeze of the cold September night kept her company. The legends of the woods kept civilization at bay. No lampposts. No houses. If the forest had ever been inhabited, there was no single sign of it. Only trees and wild shrubs covered the earth of the forest.

Juvia's trained eyes gathered the littlest of light which would have been invisible to human eyes. She could see everything clearly in the portion of the forest the light could not reach. She was also highly aware of everything – the gust of wind, the crackle of fallen leaves, and the flow of blood in the veins of the forest dwellers.

 _I knew the pathway like the back of my hand_

Dried leaves and abandoned twigs broke beneath her weight. The crisp sound reverberated hauntingly all around her. She heard every movement, even the slightest, even her own. They rung in her ears. Until, they faded into the blackness of the night.

 _I came across a fallen tree_

Juvia traversed the Forbidden Forest by memory. She has done it as long as she could remember. It became her second nature. She avoided the fallen branch without giving it so much a thought. Lately, she didn't have control of her thoughts. They often travelled back to that fateful night she wanted to forget.

Juvia Lockser stopped dead in her tracks. Her body froze for a split second. They were coming back to her again. _No._ She shook her head franticly. _No. No. No._ Hoping, in doing so, she could get rid of the nightmares.

Could you call them that, even if they came during the day? Even if your eyes were open? Could you still call them nightmares?

 _I felt the branches of it looking at me._

* * *

The rhythmic sound of boots pounding against the marbled floor echoed through the halls of the North Castle. The pillars supporting the roof were heavily accented with gold, casting a golden glow on the vast expanse of Castle Dreyar. They were tall too; much so that it required effort to look up and see the grandiose painted ceiling.

The man in royal garb crossed the empty hall towards a distant mumble. A certain air enveloped him, the kind that naturally attracts. A confidence you get for having the world in the palm of your hand. He held his head high. The man probably had the whole world at his feet. He walked with ease and familiarity. Unlike an outsider who could easily get lost in the confines of the castle. The royal turned the corners without amiss.

Gajeel Redfox, heir to the West throne, walked with leisure towards where the noise was coming from. A faint, discordant sound humanly impossible to be heard. That was because Gajeel Redfox was not an ordinary human. He wasn't only human.

Gajeel followed the sound until it became clearer and more distinctive. The mumbles became a conversation; the conversation became a heated discussion. The West Prince sighed in exasperation. His brows were knitted in annoyance upon recognition. If there was one thing the raven-haired prince hated the most it was coming to the Council conclave every Tuesdays of the month.

The Royal Guards posted outside two giant doors bowed before the Western Prince. They decided not to dwell on the off-comment made by their highness. Instead, they proceeded to open the door, let the latter in right after proper acknowledgment. Then, the two closed it behind the royal with a low thud.

Gajeel hid a snort upon remembering where he was – the Round Table. It was a misnomer since there were no tables inside that room. Instead, lavish tall chairs were placed in a wide circle, equidistant to each other. They outlined the painting of the Royal Family integrated on the floor, right at the center of the room. A circle was fitting; it implied equality – no head, no tiers. Everyone sitting around the Round Table was of equal status. Any sign of impartiality would bring disorder in the Royal Council, something the Royal Family greatly avoided.

The Western Prince crossed the room and towards his seat. The members of the Blue Blood Order were immersed in their own argument that they had not noticed Gajeel's arrival. Good. He thought. In this kind of situation, it was better to stay unnoticed.

Gajeel sunk into his assigned seat. He hated the fact that he was old enough to be mandated to attend and participate in the Council conclave. If there was one thing the Redfox heir hated more than soapy teledramas it was responsibility.

"You're late."

The prince immediately recognized the owner of the voice. He looked around to confirm whether the opposing humans had heard. They did not as they were still engrossed in their own conflict. Gajeel's gaze landed on the beautiful woman sitting opposite him; who looked really unhappy of what she deemed as his 'un-royal' behavior.

Gajeel licked his teeth and gums clean. He made sure there was no crimson stain left on them before he offered the Western Queen his infamous smirk. And his mother rolled her eyes at him in response.

"The Selection was foul play! We refuse to accept defeat."

Gajeel half-listened to the exchange. He could care less.

"With all due respect, your graces." The King with the dark blue hair spoke. He reminded the persons present of their previous discussion on how the failure to declare a winner for the Selection would impose a much risky consequence. "It would be treading on unchartered waters, to say the least." He stated in fact.

"With all due respect, King Juliann." The response coming from the bitter Lord of the Scarlet clan sounded rather contemptuous. "We are already treading on unchartered waters here; let alone dangerous."

The sharpness of the words of the speaker had no effect whatsoever. King Juliann, Ruler of the East Kingdom, responded matter-of-factly. The most important matter to be addressed was the burgeoning resistance in the East. It was on top of today's agenda. It must be put to stop before it got out of control. The King of the East had a purpose and he would not be sidetracked.

"And to think you created these whole Selection shenanigans to suppress the rebellion." The Head of the Twelfth Family scoffed. "Newsflash Royals. _It didn't work!_ " He emphasized the last three words with much derision.

Tension rose quickly in the room. The ghost of insult still hanged in the air. Gajeel knew that the comment somehow grazed the ego of the Royal Family. It did to him. He threw each of them a glance. But they were all quiet, neither surprised nor uneasy. The Royalties present were fixed on their seats donning a calm demeanor. Gajeel could not make anything of it. What were they thinking?

He searched for the beautiful young woman with the silky white hair and found her staring at him too. They exchanged knowing looks before she nodded in agreement. Gajeel's guarding eyes were fixed on one person. He was on his toes and so was the young woman. She read his mind and knew about his plan. They were both ready to attack if any of the pesky old men tried anything funny. If they even think about laying their hands on the woman opposite Gajeel, or any of the members of the Royal Family for that matter, no human will come out of that room alive.

* * *

Juvia Lockser picked up a distant sound no mortal ears could. The promise of a relaxing night hurried her steps. The calm and steady sound of the falling water called for her. The aroma of stream hitting the surrounding stones tickled her nostrils. The teasing must come to an end. Her heart skipped a bit. In a blur of movement, Juvia was standing before the magnificent waterfall of the Forbidden Forest; basked in the midnight glow of the moon.

It was truly magnificent; so much so that it surprised even Juvia how astonished she was at the sight. Just like looking at it for the first time. No beauty could compare.

Juvia wasted no time, hurriedly undressed herself and stepped into the pool where the falling water gathered. When she reached the middle, the princess submerged herself in the waters of her haven. She sunk into the water until it reached an inch or two below her shoulders.

The sound of the steady fall of the water lulled Juvia's eyes to close. She threw her head back and let the magnificent water clung to her like a warm embrace. Her body gradually adapted to the ice cold water until it warmed. She let the sound of the night soothe her to sleep. All the worries and pains of the day had washed away.

She finally rested.

* * *

This meeting ought to be over soon thought Gajeel. He pressed his point finger on his temple in a circular motion. The scowl on his face seemed permanent. The whole room fell into silence, but the mental thoughts of the humans in the room made him dizzy. He really needed to learn to block other people's thoughts. Sometimes, it's fun; most of the time it's just annoying. Just like today. It was worse than being in a swarm of people.

Gajeel looked for the Eldest and found him sitting quietly on his grand seat – deep in thought. He did not know what was in his mind. None of the people in the room knew. But in a blink of an eye, King Makarov, the eldest of the vampire race, father of the oldest royal bloodline, was now standing in the center of the room.

The sound of hollow gold hitting against marble rang in Gajeel's ears. His orbs widened as he watched the rings hit and bounced off the floor. The prince easily recognized them; the resurrection rings belonged to the thirteen members of the Blue Blood Order.

"Now…"

In the silenced room, the voice of the Eldest resonated.

"It seems like we are losing our decorum."

Without looking, Gajeel could tell that the implication of the Eldest's sudden interference had reached the members of the Blue Blood Order. They understood quite well the meaning between the lines.

"We are faster, _stronger_ than all of you combined."

As the name implies, the ring allowed the wearer to survive death and come back to life. It was the Eldest who gifted the enchanted rings to the heads of each clan; passed it down from generation to generation. Makarov wanted to give them protection from their enemies and the enemies of the throne – be it humans or vampires. So, without those rings the humans stood no chance against the Royal Family. In a snap of a finger, the royal vampires could ravage the mortals; drain them of their blood, killing them in an instant.

"Do we need to recheck our loyalty to the Royal Family?" It was more of a threat than a reminder.

"No, your highness."

The nobles answered in unison; they bowed their heads in defeat. But their words betrayed their own feelings. Contempt was undeniably present in each member of the Blue Blood Order. The nervous tension tightened and clenched their jaws. Their eyes brimmed with suppressed anger. The eyes, they said, were the windows to the soul.

"Alright, then. Let's get back to our discussion."

Makarov Dreyar was not the kind to flaunt his power and influence. The older the vampire was the stronger he becomes, and as the oldest and strongest vampire living in this world, Makarov possessed immense power. One that remained unsurpassed to this day. He was stronger, faster and was at the peak of his capabilities. But he was never one to show-off. Yet, when the situation called for it, the Eldest never disappoints. The humans needed to be reminded to whom they were dealing with.

 _Point for vampires; none for the humans._

Gajeel was sure the pesky old men would love to punch the smug off his face. He wanted to see them try.

* * *

Juvia's body instinctively leaped and resurfaced above water. She gasped for air; her lungs burned, hungry for oxygen. As soon as she inhaled enough air her breathing evened.

Tussles of blue wet hair clung to her somber face. Cold water dripped down her forehead, to her burning cheeks, the hollow of her throat, on the mounds of her chest and disappeared around her waistline and back into the water. Droplets stuck on her long lashes blurred her vision. Juvia brushed them away with her open palm.

The water was cold, almost freezing. Her body, however, had easily adapted to the temperature. She was neither too cold nor too hot. One of the many gifts of being a vampire. Yet, as she possessed the gifts of the undead, she was part human. A human that feels everything around her – sensations, warmth, compassion, love and pain. She hated it. Juvia hated it now more than ever. Emotion was a double-edged sword and the ability to feel was both a gift and a curse.

Juvia swam towards the rock formation skirting the waterfalls. She hid her pliant body behind one of the large rocks scattered around the pool where water fell and gathered. Her blue detached eyes stared at a distance. The mellow waves rocked the princess so gently she did not even notice. Or it was probably because her mind was somewhere else.

The princess submerged her body just beneath the surface of the water. She began to feel that familiar feeling weighed down on her again.

Breathe, Juvia. She told herself.

Breathe.

The weight started to suffocate her.

Breathe! She scolded herself. The air around her grew thinner by the moment. Juvia shut her eyes close. Realizing a little too late that it was the worst decision she made that night. Because as soon as darkness overcame her, Juvia fell into the dreadful loop that imprisoned her for the last few months.

Juvia held on the edge of the rock she was leaning against; the events of that fateful night overwhelmed her. The memories played in her mind like a vivid reel of film, each picture clearer than the last. She gripped the rock's sharp edges too tight that she did not feel them wounding her. Only when the water made contact to the cut that she felt the stab of pain, forcing her eyes open.

Juvia withdrew her wounded hands out of the water. They bled so profusely that some of them spilled over; the crimson ink spread all over the clean blue water. She watched her hands tremble while her breath caught up in her throat.

Vampires had the ability to quickly heal themselves. Juvia, bearing half of that blood, was gifted with the same ability. The cut on her hands healed on their own, in a non-human pace, and left no trace of its existence. Then the crimson fluid on Juvia's hands darkened and thickened. The sight gripped her heart. It wasn't her blood anymore. It was Trevor's.

The dark weight finally unfurled in her heart and spread all throughout her being, devouring her. She had no strength to stand against the surging emotions flooding her now. Let alone the energy to pull the heavy weight back to where it came from. It was inescapable.

 _Please, make it stop._

Juvia was so consumed of the pain that she did not sense the change in the pool caused by a new weight. She did not sense the gentle wave pushing towards her.

 _Oh simple things where have you gone?_

A warm pair of hands clasped her tainted ones; stained with the blood of an innocent man. A man she actually cared about. The princess raised her gaze to the owner of the warm hands and met the empathizing eyes of her mother, the Queen.

Juvia lost all strength. Her body caved to gravity. She was tired; of hiding, of fighting, of losing. Finally, she succumbed to the pain that was eating at her in the past few months. The princess let her body fall into the consoling arms of Queen Victoria.

 _I'm getting older and I need something to rely on._

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE**

* * *

Hi! It's me again, be-dazzled. And I'm back with a new story! It's not really new but like the original book or first book of The Vampire Tales series. It's been more than two years but I have reignited my love for writing. Of course, my love for Gray and Juvia too! #GruviaForever

The series has been over for a while now but that's why we have fanfiction, amaright? Patiently waiting for Mashima-sensei's future works! And I hope you support this one as much as you have the previous #TVT. I'm treating it as a prequel for this book and once I get to attain my life goals I promise to finish that prequel.

See you in the next chapter!


	2. Chapter 1 The Dreyar Estate

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fairy Tail and its characters nor associated with its franchise. All rights reserved to Hiro Mashima, original creator and illustrator. All circumstances found in this story is fictional and all persons, places or events in this book same in real life are purely coincidence. The Vampire Tales rights reserved to K.T. Adlam, writer.

* * *

 ** _Chapter 1_**

* * *

 _Do you know where your heart is?  
_ _Do you think you can find it?_

 **It was definitely too early.**

The waking light bled through the indigo sky. Its warm colors dispersed throughout the far reaching canvass. The rays colored the dark-washed abode with glowing warmth, from its elaborate foot to the grandeur roofing; revealing the old-world charm of the Manor mansion. Just like the Hegen, the royal manor managed to retain the classic architectural elegance of the Ancient World.

The Manor stood the test of time; survived generations of humans and vampires alike. The original eclectic and asymmetrical style, reminiscent of the architectures in the pre-vampire period, has managed to survive various restorations. The original owners could not anymore meet the demands of maintaining and preserving the overwhelming size of the estate. Eventually, the estate fell in the hands of Eldest Makarov and was later renamed the Dreyar Royal Manor. Its affairs were personally managed by Queen Rayla Dreyar until her death.

The Dreyar Royal Manor and the people living in it, regardless of race, held a special place in Queen Rayla's heart. She did not see her people as subjects but as members of her family that needed taking care of. So she imposed these duties upon herself: to preserve the Manor and to watch over its people. If she was looking down from heaven, Queen Rayla may be crying her heart out at the disheartening sight of her beloved Manor.

Years of neglect has dulled the once lively home. Now, only stray grass grew on it. Laxus Dreyar, the only son of the Eldest, refused to allow his mother's efforts and her memory go to vain. So, Laxus took over the management and restored the Manor to its former glory, just how he knew his mother wanted it. The property remained with the Dreyar Family ever since.

The four hundred acres served as home to those who became members of the Royal Family through the Selection. While attending the prestigious Academy, Queens Lyssandra, Victoria, Samara and Lirabelle, respective queen consorts of the North, East, West and Southern Kingdoms, were residents of the Manor at some point in time.

Today, the Dreyar Royal Manor was going to welcome its four newest royal residents.

Gajeel stayed in the car and refused to come out; all grumpy and pouty. If anyone told him days ago that he'd be staying at the Dreyar estate and be enrolling into the Academy he would have definitely punched the bastard squarely in the face. But he couldn't, since that someone was King Gareth Redfox – his father.

Gajeel has lived for more than a hundred years. His days playing a high school boy had long been behind him. He has seen things and done things no ordinary boy could have. Gajeel Redfox was a man. He grinned at himself. The nights he spent in the sac of numerous strangers painted a triumphant smirk on his lips. Definitely, a man.

However, he was well aware of the reason of their exile to the Academy. He was present at the Round Table when the Royal Council discussed the matter at hand. The discussion played in his head like broken record.

Gajeel wasn't one to be modest about airing his sentiments but when it came down to it he knew, in these trying times, he would never abandon the Royal Family. He would never abandon _her_. So despite his reservations, Gajeel was now sitting at the passenger's seat watching as helpers walked in and out of the Dreyar Mansion.

The Western whiner threw a glance at the other royal with the long and silky hair, of color which he couldn't decide between white and silver. Gajeel couldn't help but snort at the sight. The princess had one arm on her hips while the free one gestured here and there, much like she was conducting an orchestra. A smile which rivaled the sun's radiance was plastered across her face.

At least, Gajeel thought, someone was enjoying all of this.

A dim thud pulled his attention toward the vacated driver's seat. Knightus Dreyar stepped outside the car, shutting the door behind him; his golden hair blazing at the touch of the sun. The backseat was now deserted too. The youngest royal must have left right after Knight, leaving Gajeel no other choice but to follow. But not before he made an audible and displeased sound. There were a lot of places he would rather be at: the sunny beach, the energetic night-life district and even just in the comfort of his own castle. The Dreyar Royal Estate was definitely not in the list.

The helpers formed two lines right before the royal quartet and waited to be dismissed. They have been polishing the mansion in anticipation of the arrival of the royals. They have wiped and scrubbed every inch and crony of that place. Who would have thought Princess Mirajane still had a few words to say? Control ran in the blood of her line. It was probably a trait passed down from one Strauss generation to another.

All eyes looked anywhere but at the royals present. It was common courtesy. Commoners were forbidden to touch or approach a member of the royal family. An ancient rule created by the Caste system to maintain power and reputation. Remnants of this rule, although has eased up, still existed today. Gajeel thought it was preposterous considering this day and age.

The Prince of the North Kingdom stepped out of the royal four-man line to thank the help for their services. He gave them the whole inspiring speech Gajeel had no interest in listening to. He was thankful though. As an older vampire, Gajeel ought to be the person boring the crowd with this 'gratitude speech'. But now, he didn't have to thanks to the golden-haired prince. He hated all these royal formalities and decorum.

Gajeel studied how Knight carried himself in front of the helpers. Classic Prince Charming, he thought. The Prince from the North Kingdom put great weight on the manners and etiquette impressed upon him since he was a child; a stickler for values and traditions. It was one of his many attractive qualities.

The Western Prince was just the opposite; not that he wasn't charming or mannerly himself. He'd meet his mother's fist if he appeared to exhibit what she deemed _'unroyal behavior'_. Queen Samara was a stern disciplinarian. So, the Prince had the role of well-mannered prince down to a T. _If Queen Samara wasn't looking._ Because Gajeel Redfox loved himself a little danger. So once in a while, he allowed himself to slip out of the Prince image. Something, he bet, Knightus Dreyar never did.

Well, except when a certain red-head was involved.

Gajeel's scanning dark eyes landed next on the heiress to the Strauss Crown.

Mirajane Strauss strictly adhered to rules and regulations. She followed them with no complaints. Even if some of them were considered outdated. But Gajeel could never place her in a single category; compliant in nature but was far from the meek, damsel-in-distress stereotype. As the first in the third generation of royal vampires, she was the strongest in that line. Mira has proven it on numerous occasions.

She was a paradox; Sugar and spice. Sweet and deadly. So much so that even Gajeel would think twice in challenging her. He made that mistake once and would never dare do it again.

Juvia of the East Kingdom was a little rebellious just like Gajeel. She too was a lover of danger. Feisty and fearless – always sought thrill and freedom. She always tried to break away from the subservient princess she was expected to be. Always challenging the status quo. Juvia would never please anyone, not if it didn't suit her interests. So did Gajeel.

The only difference between the two, which earned Gajeel's respect toward the youngest royal, was the latter's display of blatant defiance even in front of her mother. Something Gajeel could never dream of doing. Juvia was a rebel without a cause and just sought to stir trouble. She was all sorts of fun. That was why among the three, he was most fond of the Juvia.

But lately, something was different. There was something about Juvia that felt different. Gajeel peered at the Eastern heiress as if by doing so he would find the answer. What was it? Why did Juvia seem different?

Reality drew Gajeel's attention back to the Manor's head-servant addressing the Northern prince. Oba Babasama was the only one allowed to do so for having served the Dreyar Family for more than two centuries.

"Please, Your Highness, if there is anything we can help with, never hesitate to call." informed Oba. Clearly, the helpers were at the royals' disposal to answer to every beck and call.

"Thank you, Oba Babasama." answered Knight. "We promise not to be a burden."

Gajeel smirked. Says who, he thought. His sly smile having every intention to do the opposite.

One by one, the helpers dispersed, leaving the royal quartet alone at the property. Gajeel leaned against the Royce and observed Mirajane, not at all knowing what she was thinking. Then, he heard her voice, her back still at him.

"It's been a while, hasn't it?" Mira inhaled the smell of fresh morning. "Since our last adventure?"

Mira spun to face the three royals still standing beside the Rolls Royce Dawn. She clasped her hands together and declared with confidence. The fully awakened morning dulled in the brightness of her smile. The morning dew, the environment, all promised a fresh start.

"I just know it. This is going to be a one kick-ass year!"

"What are you now? A fortune-teller?" quipped Gajeel as he peeled himself off the Royce.

Mira ignored Gajeel's comment and started for the main door. She spoke of her plans for the semester as she strutted, drowning the other royals in her words and excitement. No one knew where she was getting all that energy early in the morning.

"Geez, woman. Take it down a notch." Gajeel massaged his temple in annoyance.

With Mira's youthful enthusiasm, Juvia, somehow, was hopeful. She wanted to believe it. That this year was going to be better. _Kick-ass._ She just couldn't shake off, for some unknown reason, the unsettling feeling weighing on her stomach.

Juvia quelled her doubts with one thought: she should be thankful. It would have been lonely, getting vanished to the Academy alone. It was selfish, she knew. A part of her felt a little guilty but the part that won was gratitude. It didn't hurt to be selfish sometimes, did it?

Juvia fell behind, just one step outside the door, under the roofed entry porch. She gathered her thoughts. Juvia was beyond grateful. She did not have to do it alone. Mira, Gajeel and Knight, they blindly came to her side. Abandoned everything at the drop of a hat. No questions asked. Even though she has not opened up to them yet. Even though she has not opened up to anyone yet. Of course, she knew, at some point she had to tell them the truth. They deserved the truth, they earned it. She wasn't going to keep these people she loved in the dark.

Just not today.

"Thanks." muttered Juvia. Although the intended benefactors weren't in sight, she knew they heard her – _loud and clear_.

As she pushed the door open, Juvia felt her phone vibrate. She stopped just inches away from the threshold and pulled out the phone from the back pocket to see who the message was from. The screen read 'Lucy H' with a heart emoticon in place of a period. She swiped the excerpt of the message to read the full text.

'Are you at the estate? I'm sorry I couldn't be there. We're preparing for the opening ceremony and Erza could be a little… you know.'

Juvia understood. From what Lucy has told her, as the President of the student body, Erza could really be a little… _dictator_. The royal tapped in her response assuring her best friend that her absence was excused.

'See you at school.'

Juvia stared at the last sentence she had just typed in. Her heart thumped. Was she even ready for it? Was she ready to see and meet people? She shook her head. Of course, she was. She had to be.

The princess slid her phone back into her pocket and crossed the threshold. But before she shut the door close behind her, Juvia couldn't help but remember what Mira just said.

"Kick-ass year, huh?"

Juvia let out a breath; half worrying, half hoping.

* * *

 _Did you trade it for something, somewhere?  
_ _Better just to have it  
_ _Do you know what your fate is  
_ _And are you trying to shake it_

The new day forced Juvia's eyes open, peeking through the cracks between her room's heavy curtains. She covered her eyes before the sun finally ruined her retinas. Her pupils fixated on the stone on her ring finger. Sapphire, the holy gem. Juvia always took off her sun ring before going to sleep and would only wear it the following morning. Last night, however, she wore her sun ring through the night. Something she hasn't done before.

Juvia would have rolled to the other side to get more sleep but she couldn't go back to it even if she wanted to. Her entire being was wide awake. It was not like she was excited or anything. The princess just had a hard time falling asleep last night. It has been a while since she last left her castle. Her body was adjusting to the new environment.

Juvia propped herself on the bed, sitting on the comfortable mattress. Getting out of bed proved to be a struggle. She glanced at the clock sitting on her bedside table; it read five. Too early, she thought.

She wasn't really in the spirits to begin the day. Should she skip it? Juvia stared at her curtains and pictured the radiant sun behind them. Today was the first day of school. Like a stranger in a new town, she felt anxious. Of what, she asked herself. People? How ridiculous.

Finally deciding it was futile staying in bed, Juvia willed herself up, swung her feet at the side of the bed and shuffled to the bathroom. She dawdled over the morning ritual of showering and dressing. Juvia did not give much thought about her outfit. Anything would do. She studied her reflection in the mirror: ocean eyes, blue locks, porcelain skin and slender figure. Everything about her looked the same. How come Juvia felt different?

Princess Juvia descended the stairs to an inviting smell of Gajeel's cooking and humming. Despite his tough persona, the Western prince was a commendable cook. Although, Juvia would never admit it to him. Gajeel need not have another reason to inflate his ballooning ego.

"Did you sleep well last night?"

Mirajane raised her eyes off her phone screen and greeted the youngest royal. Apparently, Juvia was the last person to come downstairs.

"Yes." lied Juvia.

There was no need to worry Mira, who returned to typing on her phone. Juvia sat between the former and the prince with the golden hair. The latter was buried in a book.

Juvia noticed the empty seats around the kitchen counter. Erza and Lucy should have joined them for breakfast. But there was still no sign of any of the two. Juvia awoken her phone. No unread messages. She put it to sleep and set the phone on the table next to her plate. Lucy probably didn't sleep at the mansion last night, Juvia thought, but she should have left her a message.

As the three young royals waited for breakfast, Juvia averted her focus on the television. The morning news was on. They were showing aftermath of a rebel attack at one of the villages in the East Kingdom. The picture shattered Juvia's indifference. Her heart pounded at the sight of half-burnt structures and the casualties surrounding them. The attack was still fresh. The thick gray smoke replaced the sky.

The anchor informed that the fire has already been extinguished and the entire situation was already under control. But it pained Juvia to watch her people coming out of the burnt buildings, screaming and crying in pain and at loss. She silently prayed that help came straightaway.

Troubled ocean eyes searched for two certain figures in the background. There she saw a tall masculine figure donned in the official East Kingdom Commander-in-Chief uniform. He was talking to some familiar faces she always sees in her father's meeting room.

She was relieved when the other figure she was looking for wasn't anywhere around the site. Juvia was sure her mother wanted to be there, even argued with her father to be allowed to help. Be of use. She was also sure her father refused. King Juliann always had his family's safety in mind and in priority. Hence, her exile to the Dreyar Manor.

Grit and urgency stirred inside her but her rippling thoughts were quickly interrupted.

"I know what you are thinking and there's no way in hell the Council would allow you anywhere near that site."

Mirajane did not take her eyes off her phone but she quickly quashed any thoughts of Juvia coming to the village to help.

"I wasn't thinking that."

That was Juvia's second lie today. Good way to start the first day of school, she sarcastically thought. But Mira was right so Juvia conceded.

"Bon appetite!"

Gajeel jumped in with an offer of a delicious breakfast. He laid four plates of four-layered pancakes with a side of crisp bacon on the counter.

"Man, good looks, great body and crazy set of talents. No wonder women fall at my feet."

Mirajane stifled a laugh.

"What are you laughing at? Just eat your food. You, too." Gajeel pointed at Mira then Juvia. "Don't leave anything on that plate."

"Yes, mother." quipped Juvia, earning a subtle laugh from her company.

Then, the four royals ate in a lighter atmosphere. Despite the lingering worry wearing her down, Juvia hoped she would feel better as the day wore on.

* * *

 _You're doing your best and you're best look  
_ _You're praying that you'll make it_

Juvia leaned her head against the car window. She got tired of watching Gajeel banging his head and drumming his fingers with the tune playing in the car. Instead, she shifted her attention to the line of trees and the green expanse that moved inside her window like a reel of still images. Her mind was shut and the beautiful scenery passed before her eyes in a blur. It was better that way, she thought. She did not like thoughts visiting her.

Juvia felt the car slowing down; her body leaned a little on the side when the car made a slow turn. The head of the clock tower peeked above the trees that blocked the Academy's entire body. It was the most dominant feature of the school. As the car progressed, the ridges of the structure's roofing came to view until the rest of the building fully materialized before Juvia's indifferent blue eyes.

As one of the few surviving original structures in the pre-vampire period and still being part of the Dreyar Estate, the influence of that era's architecture was strongly present. All the buildings in the Academy's compound were constructed out of the same materials to resemble each other and fall within one common motif.

Even yards away, Juvia could distinctly hear excited shrills and random thought patterns all at once. She pressed her temple and tried to block the noise off. It was rude to eavesdrop, after all.

Knight's Royce slowed down as they approached the Academy's gate which was neither intimidating nor welcoming. Without any interrogation or confirmation, the on-post guard quickly ordered the gate to be opened. Knight's Royce needed no introduction. Inside, the car purred through the open space before it finally made a full stop.

Juvia stepped out of the car, not quite sure how to feel walking into the Academy's grounds. She landed on both feet. She took measured steps as if she was testing the ground for the first time. She was finally here. Which only meant one thing, that everything that happened was real. She wasn't having a bad dream. Reality slapped Juvia in the face as cold as the wind that winter blows.

The Eastern Princess felt a light tap on her shoulder. She spun around to see Gajeel; his face pulled in a frown.

"You okay?"

Juvia nodded in response, offering the prince a small smile. Gajeel wanted to tell her that it didn't suit her. The latter chose to keep quiet, for now. He'd save the questions for later.

"Are you ready?"

It was Knight who spoke next, taking his sunglasses off, just coming out of the driver's seat. Although he addressed the group, Juvia caught his gaze and couldn't help but feel that the question was directed at her.

"You betcha!"

Mira climbed down the car, completing the royal quartet.

Juvia had to thank her. Mira responding on her behalf removed the thorn that was caught up in her throat. She couldn't quite settle on how she felt about everything. Her mind was in a big mess.

Juvia let the peppy royal lead her to the front of the main building where she saw a number of students already gathered. Knight started after them with Gajeel in a close-knit pack.

The chatters at the yard suddenly stopped like someone just turned off a switch. Babble of gasps and sighs flared up. All eyes were awestruck. The fact that royal bloods were approaching the quad was definitely a surprise. The silence was short-lived, however. In a split second, the switch was on and the entire Academy buzzed back to life.

Too many mental thoughts bombarded Juvia's brain. The discreet murmurs were loudly resounding in her ears. It was all dizzying. But the thought patterns were boiled down into one: that none of them could believe who were walking towards and amongst them.

It wasn't all strange for Juvia. She was used to it. She was used to being stared at, talked about, the apple of the eye. There was a time she enjoyed the attention. If this was the old Juvia, she would give every queen bee a run for their money. It was easy. All Juvia needed to do was nod, wave and charm the audience with her magnetic smile. Easy. Well, it used to be.

While Juvia had to put up appearances, Mirajane smiled and waved like she was about to walk into a hero's welcome. She was accustomed to a grand entrance and naturally fell right into it. Juvia thought her jaw was going to break from all the fake smiling. She had no choice. _Noblesse oblige._ Privilege entailed responsibility. And there was no greater privilege than waiting next in line for the royal crown.

It wasn't long until the four royalties were surrounded as soon as they stopped at the middle of the yard. A few familiar faces, those who were part of the royal circle, approached and greeted them. They quickly exchanged pleasantries but didn't stay long. The other students, those who thought did not deserve to even look at the royals, simply stood and stared at the sidelines. Even inside the Academy, the Caste system was in full force.

Through the chatters, the voice that relaxed Juvia called out, keeping her uneasiness at bay. Lucy Heartfilia welcomed the royal quartet. She ran towards them and threw her arms around the royal with the blue locks, pulling her in a tight and welcoming embrace. Juvia reciprocated with equal warmth.

"Can't believe you guys are finally here." whispered Lucy. "I'm really sorry I can't be at the Manor to welcome you."

It was Juvia who broke the hug first only to look at the blonde and reassure her.

"I told you it's no big deal."

She hasn't seen the young blonde since the events after the Selection, after the attack at the Lockser Castle. Lucy stayed with the Lockser Royal Family ever since she was orphaned. She and Juvia became best friends, almost attached to the hip. In summers and school breaks, the two would play, hang around and do just about anything together until the break ends. That particular summer, Lucy was told not to come home for a while. Just until King Juliann sorted out the mess. Juvia knew her father was right. She did not want to put Lucy in any danger. So even if it broke her heart, Juvia advised her best friend not to return for the time being.

Juvia caught up on something. She squinted as her eyes examined the young blonde.

"What? Why are you looking at me like that?" Lucy giggled as she questioned the strange look Juvia was giving her.

The young blonde never wore make-up but her skin was as flawless as ever, even glowing. Lucy's skin could almost parallel Juvia's fair and translucent one. But Juvia's curious eyes landed on the cute red ribbon sitting atop of Lucy's head. The band pushed her hair back, save for her side bangs. Her face was glowing.

Juvia was about to open her mouth and tease her about it when…

"Drop dead."

"Same to you."

Knight and Erza already started their usual derisive exchange; swallowing the words Juvia wanted to say. Contempt was raging in the duo's eyes, his blue and her chocolate ones. Knowing the two and spending almost two years with them, Juvia was sure it was the most civil greeting they both could muster. She couldn't help but think though; didn't they miss each other, at least?

The woman with the blazing scarlet hair would have added something if not for the first bell which interrupted them. Erza started towards the main building but not before she and Knight stared each other down for a good moment that Juvia thought would stretch on forever.

"Those two surely got along." commented Gajeel with a tone that implied the opposite.

Lucy linked arms with Juvia, promising her that they will sit next to each other.

"Who would believe, in a million years, we're going to end up in the same class?"

Even Juvia was amused with the fact that she was older than Lucy by a hundred years. Yet, here they were, about to begin the school year together. Her anxiety and fears melted away, long forgotten.

"I'll definitely make sure we'll be sitting next to each other in _every_ class." informed Lucy. "Then, we're going to school dances together." She was already planning the entire year ahead. "Then, there's prom!" she exclaimed.

The blonde's excitement was contagious. For a moment, Juvia felt like her old self again. For the first time since the Selection, Juvia felt excited about something.

"Then, we can pick the same elective classes. I don't know which one you'll like but… oh!"

Lucy paused, stopping Juvia with her, when she remembered something. She retrieved her arm for a moment to take out a piece of paper from her bag.

"I copied a schedule for you so you don't get lost or anything."

Juvia stared at the paper. The table showed the semester's class schedule.

"I hope we're in the same classes."

"Of course!" exclaimed Lucy. "I made sure of that." She winked.

It seemed like Lucy was able to pull a few strings. She was, after all, the student body Vice President. It was easy to get absorbed in conversation with Lucy. She was enthusiastic about everything. Like nothing was wrong. Nothing was ever wrong. A little ball of sunshine. Lucy was always in high spirits and she could light up a room with her mere presence.

Just what Juvia needed.

But before she could step into the main building, a sudden powerful feeling slapped her at the back. Juvia felt her heart skip a beat. Her ears throbbed. She recognized that feeling anywhere, anytime.

 _Do you know where your love is  
_ _Do you think that you lost it  
_ _You felt it so strong,  
_ _But nothing's turned out how you wanted_

Juvia felt it when he was around, whenever they both were in one room. She turned away from Lucy for a moment and gazed at the side. There he was, at the middle of the sea of running students; making his way towards the main building. The other students passed him by but Juvia's eyes were fixed at that one person – _the raven-haired boy_.

A gripping feeling transfixed her to where she stood. It ravaged her being from head to toe, like a blanket of misery covered her blind and suffocated her in an instant. There was only one person who could cause this feeling, Juvia recognized it easily. It wasn't like she didn't want to see him. She knew she was going to bump into him in the school one way or another. Juvia just hoped it wasn't today.

 _Well all I need is the air I breathe  
_ _and a place to rest my head_

Gray slung his backpack and walked without hurry. It was the first day of school and he was already running late. So, what was the point? He took his time even when the main building was already in sight. He paused, so suddenly that the person behind bumped into him.

Gray did not hear him apologize. His entire mental and physical functions were focused on one figure standing before the building's main entrance. Her blue locks were undeniable. It was certainly her, Princess Juvia Lockser in the flesh.

His heart was racing. Gray played this scenario in his head a hundred times. How should he approach her? What should he say? All his planned responses escaped him now that Juvia appeared before him, a short distance away. He wasn't dreaming, it was Juvia.

Get a grip, Gray, he scolded himself. When he finally recovered from the shock, Gray told himself to be polite. First things first, he needed to greet her. Gray settled with offering the princess a smile. He was so unsure what to do that the small line on his face appeared rather awkward.

Juvia returned the smile, probably out of courtesy. But Gray noticed something missing – the spark. He looked into her ocean eyes; they betrayed her smile because there was nothing there but void, an endless and boundless emptiness.

A sunken feeling coursed through Gray; restraining him without shackles. He just stood there like an abandoned rock thrown in a rushing river: still and quiet. He was helpless and all he could do was watch Juvia disappear behind the main building's entrance.

He silently prayed that she would look back and wished that he was wrong; that the sparkle in her eyes never left. She never did; not even a glance. Gray knew he did not have the right but it did not stop him from carrying a heavy heart all day.

 _Well, bless my soul, you're a lonely soul  
_ _Cause you won't let go of anything you hold_

* * *

 **Author's Corner** : HI! Sorry for the loooooong wait. Tried to polish this whole chapter for you guys. Tell me your thoughts!  
Also, I have revised She's In Your Court, a short story I posted in bits & pieces. I hope you guys check it out! (Shameless advertising). I already have Chapters 1 and 2 up! See you at the comments section!


	3. Chapter 2 The First Day of Class

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fairy Tail and its characters nor associated with its franchise. All rights reserved to Hiro Mashima, original creator and illustrator. All circumstances found in this story is fictional and all persons, places or events in this book same in real life are purely coincidence. The Vampire Tales rights reserved to K.T. Adlam, writer. _  
_

* * *

 ** _Chapter 2_**

* * *

 _Something always brings me back to you  
_ _It never takes too long_

 **How long has it been** since Juvia was in an actual classroom? She couldn't recall. All she could remember were the tall book cases lining the Lockser Castle's study. For almost a century, the study has served as her classroom. She learnt through private tutors. All attention on her. No classmates, no friends, no visitors. Most of those days she planned how to escape today's lessons instead of actually learning.

Juvia slipped into one of the desks without giving it so much a thought. The powerful feeling clung to her like a bad hung-over. But her heart throbbed instead of her head. She listened to every beat, the mutters and noise drowned in her own heartbeat.

One voice stood out, calling her name. She jumped at the sudden realization. Juvia was not aware that she was in a daze, blankly staring at her desk, until Lucy yelled her name. Juvia glanced at her side to meet a worried Lucy.

"Hey, is something bothering you?"

Juvia was rather preoccupied; her mind somewhere else. It took her a moment to register Lucy's concern.

"No." answered Juvia "Nothing. Just don't mind me." She masked herself with a simper.

It was the third time, the third time she lied today.

Lucy did not inquire any further but her brows were still furrowed in worry. She wanted to say something. Ask the princess. There was something bothering Juvia and when she used to tell Lucy everything. Lately, however, she felt a distance was growing between them. Lucy hated it. She hated it when she did not know what the princess was thinking. However, before the young blonde could voice out her concerns, the first period teacher arrived. Mr. Wolfheim always had the worst timing.

Juvia stared at the small body in front of her; old age slowed him down. Her eyes followed his every stroke. Mr. Wolfheim was writing names of dead poets on the board. She wasn't really interested. She watched him enunciate every word but it escaped her. Her mind has flown somewhere else, wrapped in a different thought – _Gray_.

 _No matter what I say or do  
_ _I'll still feel you here 'till the moment I'm gone_

How has he been? How was he coping up? Did he ever think of her? Of how she was coping up?

Gray was the only person with her when it happened – the worst night of her life. It was something only the two of them shared. Too bad it had to be a tragedy.

The memory was clawing its way out of the box where she hid it. It was trying to climb up the surface. So clear that she could almost hear every sound, every voice.

Her own when she called out for Trevor in the forest.

" _Let him die."_

The words falling off Trevor's lips.

The faint sound of a heartbeat.

" _I said leave him to die!"_

The memories were so clear that Juvia could feel every emotion.

How she felt when she found Gray against the old oak tree, clinging for his life. The sensation of blood sipping out of her when she fed Gray her own blood. The rage rippling around Trevor. The fear that almost paralyzed Juvia when she looked into Trevor's brown eyes that turned to a glowing vivid red.

Juvia wasn't just remembering, she was reliving the nightmare.

Juvia felt her arm yanked. The memory was dragged back to where it belonged, in the dark, at the furthest back of her mind. She glanced to the side to see Lucy staring at her. Juvia watched the young blonde's lips opened to form words: Are you okay? The princess responded with a mechanical smile and nodded. She turned her attention back at the teacher who started giving out books and received her own copy from Lucy. She then wrote her name on it.

Then, the teacher expressed his regret as he was not feeling well. He dismissed the class after giving the latter next meeting's assigned readings.

The rest of the day was uneventful. All she did was attending classes and accommodating strangers. Her jaw was hurting from all the friendly greeting and smiling. The only time she did not need to fake a smile was when Knight and Erza started their usual banter. But every now and then, Juvia caught herself thinking about Gray. When she saw him near the vending machine, when they passed each other at the hall and when their eyes locked briefly during class. Thoughts about him lingered. She had to stop herself. Nothing good came out when he crossed her mind.

Juvia was anxious to get out of the Academy as soon as possible. Waiting for time to pass was not only tormenting but also exhausting. Lucy was already out too. She asked permission from the teacher to be excused. It was for a welcome party or something. Juvia did not really care about it. She just wanted to leave school. So when the last bell rang, Juvia could breathe again.

The students flooded the hallway, still excited and energized. As if the day's activities did not take a toll on them. They were probably celebrating the end of the first day of class. Juvia just wanted the day to end and fast.

The river of students parted when the royals walked down the hallway to the building's main entrance; all eyes on the four royals. Behind them was a young man maneuvering the busy hallway, making his way towards the royal group; heading straight to the Southern princess.

He introduced himself. _Dan Straight_. His jersey jacket screamed jock.

"There's a party later this evening. Just a little gathering to welcome the new school year. If your Royal Highness will allow, we'd be honored to be graced by your presence."

The boy had defined features: high cheekbones and chiseled jawline. Even through the thick letterman jacket Juvia could tell that his body was lean and muscular; a product of athleticism.

"It's a sort of tradition." added he.

Dan's smile was confident, like no one ever said no to him.

Juvia could sense Mira's interest when the Southern Princess tucked a few strands behind her ear. The other three showed indifference. Gajeel had no interest in joining a high-school party; way below him. Knight couldn't care less. And Juvia, she just wanted the curl up in bed.

"I like parties. We'll be there."

Mira was quick in answering; not even consulting the rest.

"Well, we don't have anything else to do. So…" Gajeel shrugged in agreement. As he said, there was nothing else to do. Besides, the group of female seniors hanging at the back was eagerly awaiting his response.

"See you, later then."

To anyone watching, that undeniably hot senior was definitely hitting on the Southern Princess.

"Yeah. See you!"

Mira hit back on with much gusto.

As Juvia turned to leave, she saw him once more. Their eyes met and they both held the gaze for a moment. A confusing mix of feelings of pain and guilt coursed through her. Pain and guilt were never a good combination. She always felt it stronger with every passing moment. Much more when Gray met her blue eyes with a smile that she felt obligated to return. To Juvia, however, it was all what it was – a responsive, almost mechanical, smile.

 _But you're neither friend nor foe though I can't seem to let you go  
_ _The one thing that I still know is that you're keeping me down_

Juvia then turned away from him and started for the door. She couldn't stand to be in that place for one more second.

* * *

Mira descended the grand staircase, pulling her hair back and wrapped it in place with a pony tail. If she was going to go dancing tonight, and sure she was, Mira liked her hair to be in place and not distracting.

"Are you guys ready?" she asked distractedly as she checked herself in the mirror.

She tilted her head on the side as her expert eyes scanned the top that wrapped around her slim figure, tightly tied around her torso. She turned half-away, round blue eyes still fixed at the figure in the mirror. Satisfied with how her figure was complimented by her choice of outfit, she finally did a once over.

"Guys?" she called out.

Mira withdrew away from the mirror when she realized that no one was answering her.

"Where are these people?"

It was a rhetorical question since she knew where to find them – the parlour.

Mirajane crossed the narrow hallway, lined with bookshelves and other antiques, which led to the living room located at the heart of the Dreyar Mansion. She followed the sound of the crackle of fire and, as expected, there she found two royal princes lounging about in front of the elaborate fireplace, warm and cozy. She didn't like it.

Mirajane was a patient woman but her temper rose a little when she saw the two royal princes lazing around the fireplace; acting like they were not supposed to be in a party right now.

"Ah, hello?"

Her temper spiked a little more when the latter refused to acknowledge her presence. She stormed in, descending two steps into the impressive living room and stomped towards the lazy royals.

Mira cleared her throat to get their attention but it proved futile. The two princes were drowned in what they each were doing. She cleared her throat the second time. Still, to no avail. Embarrassed and already running out of patience, she pushed Gajeel's feet off the table to get the attention she needed.

"Hey!"

The complaining prince accidentally dropped the phone he was playing with right in his face. If it was another person, Gajeel wouldn't have any second thoughts in beating the hell out of him.

"Are you guys deliberately ignoring me?"

"We're not."

Mira glared at Knight through the book that he was reading. She could bore holes on the covers with the way she was eyeing at it. Mira could not help but feel, with the way the Northern prince covered his face as he answered, that he had all intentions to ignore her.

"C'mon, everybody's waiting." whined Mira, checking her wrist watch impatiently.

"Well, you didn't even ask us if we wanted to come." said Juvia just coming out from the kitchen with a bowl of cereals in hand. She dropped on the single couch next to the bookworm.

A snort came from the direction of the Redfox prince.

"Like we have anything else better to do. I'm with Mira in this. Get your asses of the couch and let's go." ordered Gajeel.

"I don't know about you guys but I obviously have something to do."

Knight dangled the leather-bound in front of the two before he set it on the coffee table. Then after, he grabbed the bowl from the unsuspecting princess and took a spoonful.

"Hey!" complained Juvia. "Go make your own."

The cereal almost spilled when she grabbed it back from Knight's hands. The two youngest royals in the room started playing a childish game of tug of war with the bowl.

"First of all, is that what you're eating for dinner?" judged Mira, eyeing the bowl with disgust. "And second of all…" She started building her case. "Everyone's expecting us. It is our duty to attend this kind of gatherings since we already said yes to the invitation–"

"–you did."

"Don't interrupt me." She reprimanded the youngest royal.

"As I was saying, we accepted the invitation. It is our social responsibility to attend this kind of gatherings. _If you wanna wear the crown you have to bear its weight._ "

The two opposers fell silent. Mira was right. Being royalty was not all fun and games. It carried with it the obligation to fulfill certain duties.

"And finally, since I'm the oldest around here, I'm going to appoint myself the governess of this house so you have to follow what I say."

"First of all…" interposed the Prince of the North. "You are forgetting who owns this house."

"The Eldest."

The three royals answered in unison with a tone that mocked the Dreyar heir.

"I'm his grandson so I have the right to inherit this house. Me. Knightus Dreyar. _The one and only._ " Knight pointed at himself as he emphasized that he was the last descendant of the Dreyar Royal line. "Therefore, you guys should follow what I say." stated he as if the conclusion was obvious.

"But since the Eldest is still alive all you have is an inchoate right so… yes I know my laws you little judger." Mirajane turned defensive when Knight stared in surprise at her knowledge.

"So can we wrap up this conversation I have no interest in?"

The Southern Princess walked to the dresser to do an onceover. The stress in hauling these two stubborn royals was drawing lines on her forehead. It wasn't a good sight. Then, an idea came floating above her head. She turned around with a glint of mischief in her round blue eyes.

"And besides, why won't you go, Knight? Are you hiding from someone?" teased Mira.

Mira knew, and she was sure, that there was a certain redhead at the party whom the prince would rather avoid.

"No, I'm not." denied Knight, point blank.

"So why won't you go?"

Mirajane Strauss has so many tricks hidden up her sleeves. If she was going to corner one of Northern Kingdom's Wisest Generals, there was only one path to take. Wasn't it that pride will come before the fall? It was rather childish and a little underhanded but he really left her no other choice. She was going to that party by hook or by crook.

"Don't tell me it's because you're going to finish that book because I have seen you read that a thousand times."

Mira discreetly elbowed Gajeel, signaling him to wade in.

"Yeah, Knight. Why won't you go?"

Knight felt cornered. He glanced at Juvia, his alarmed eyes asking for help. But the latter shrugged; not knowing what answer to offer. So, Knight quickly thought of a way out of the situation without revealing a hand, dignity intact.

"I never said I didn't want to go."

South – 1, North – 0.

"It's settled then."

Mira announced triumphantly, all giddy and excited. She marched out of the parlour and waited for her company at the door.

"After you."

Just to make sure none of her sheep got lost, she held the door open for her herd. She disregarded the dirty look Knight threw her way and met it with a gloat instead.

"To a kick-ass year!" exclaimed Mira, throwing a fist in the air.

"If she says woohoo, I'm out of here." announced Knight bitterly.

* * *

Rosewoods still belonged to the Dreyar Manor, south of the Mansion. Compared to the Forbidden Forest, Rosewoods was more habitable. The pathway was cleared, well-lit and was broad enough to let even big vehicles pass through. A few slapdash built bungalows scattered around.

Tonight, the light of a roaring bonfire illuminated the clearing. The students from the Academy gathered around it, dancing without care, marrying the night. The sounds of the night drowned in the loud music that filtered through the speakers placed on the cargo bed of some pick-up. The students celebrated the beginning of the semester under the full moon.

Knight parked his Royce at the impromptu parking space next to the others. The students quickly recognized it. Like the scene earlier at the Academy's yard, the students paused for a moment to watch the scene unfold before their eyes; watched as the shimmering light from the moon and the bonfire danced on their features. Awe struck them like thunder. Even Erza Scarlet, who was not all thrilled to see Prince Dead To Me, fell in daze at the sight – a sight to behold.

The Royal vampires approached the clearing. The darkness of the night lent them mystery; the pale silver light bathed their figures in a hauntingly beautiful glow. They were almost otherworldly and it almost hurt to look at them. As if none of the students there deserved their presence. The royal bunch sliced through the sea of people; blending in but somehow standing out.

Dan Straight, the jock that invited them earlier, was the first student to greet the new arrivals.

"You made it." He looked so happy to see the Southern princess; never taking his eyes off her.

Taking the hint and not wanting to watch Mira getting hit on, Gajeel was first to break out from the group. He tapped the still bitter royal and invited, "C'mon, let's grace these beauties with our presence."

Knight followed behind without hesitation. He didn't plan on staying to watch Dan the Jock put the moves on Mira. He did not like that kind of men who exuded pretentious confidence.

Mirajane was already in a conversation with the jock. Juvia could smell a whiff of manly cologne and the distinct aroma of human blood. Suddenly, she felt thirsty.

"I'm gonna get us drinks." informed Juvia through the cacophony of loud music and indistinct chatters.

She walked towards a group of people gathered around by the coolers and kegs. She took note of the discarded red cups on the grass. High School students are a wild bunch, she thought. Juvia approached the man behind a makeshift counter pouring drinks on new red cups and handing them to random students. The princess kept her distance, treating the counter as some kind of line she did not want to cross. But she leaned over it as she signaled tonight's bar tender for two bottles.

The underage bartender excused himself to crouch over one of the coolers where, Juvia assumed, they kept the stash.

As the princess waited for the boy to spring up behind the counter and hand her the bottles, she roamed her blue eyes around the party that went on in the middle of Rosewoods. From two girls chattering animatedly whom she heard talking about Knight's soft blue eyes and Gajeel's rugged good looks. Onto a group of jocks who, beers in their hands, scanned the sea of people, probably looking for potential conquests. When a girl in a mini skirt passed by the group, their eyes trained on the stranger's behind. Juvia frowned in disapproval. Some things never change, whether in this era or another.

Her passing eyes landed on the Southern princess who was standing next to Dan, deep in a conversation. He leaned in and whispered something to her ear, grazing the left ear with his lips. Mira giggled at him or from the sensation, Juvia couldn't tell. Mira spoke through her actions. When Juvia noticed that the Southern princess tucked a band of lose hair behind her ear, she took her hint.

"Actually, just one will do."

The bartender handed her one opened bottle and kept the other for himself. "Here you go, your Highness."

Juvia simpered at the sound of his address. She turned a heel and bumped into something hard, stumbling a little and almost spilling the contents of her beer. She checked her pants to confirm if the beers did spill. Luckily, her pants were still dry.

"I'm so sorry I didn't–"

Juvia looked up to apologize. She was taken-aback realizing who it was.

"–see you." ended Juvia.

Juvia only realized that Gray had his hands on her shoulders, keeping her from falling. She jerked back as the warmth of his palm penetrated through the fabric of her top. His grip tightened though, thinking that has not gained her balance. He helped her steady herself. When she regained her composure, Gray dropped his hands on either side and took a step back to respect her space.

"Hi." greeted Gray.

"Oh, hi." replied Juvia.

Gray held her gaze for a moment without speaking. The sound of chatters blended with the music dulled in their presence. His eyes were soft and pondering. Juvia sensed that he was going to say something but she beat him to it. The princess turned a heel and spoke without even looking at him, "Well, see you around."

Before the darkness that plagued her since that fateful night come back to haunt her, Juvia walked away from Gray, almost running. The Eastern heiress kept herself together. A trembling has already started in her in a magnitude she struggled to control. Juvia could feel her knees giving in and she barely made it in time when she sank on a marbled bench, safely away from him – the raven-haired boy. She was able to breathe when she realized that Gray did not follow her. She was in a safe distance.

 _You hold me without touch  
_ _You keep me without chains_

" _Let him be."_

But the suffocating feeling had burst out of the safe where she compressed it.

" _Leave him to die!"_

It already broke through the surface.

" _Don't you see it, Juvia? He is the only one standing between us."_

"Hey."

Juvia jumped when she felt a hand grab her shoulders. Mira sat next to her. If it wasn't for the silver moonlight, Mira would have panic to see Juvia turn pale.

"You alright? You are a little jumpy."

"I'm okay." dismissed Juvia. She really was a little jumpy lately. "You surprised me is all." covered Juvia. She wasn't sure if Mira bought her lie or was just being polite, letting her be. But through the darkness she could see how her eyes squinted at her.

"I thought you're going to get us drinks?" asked Mira, changing the subject.

"I didn't want to ruin the moment." answered Juvia. Color slowly returning to her. "You looked like you were having a good time with that cute guy." Her racing heartbeat faltered to normal.

"Right? He is really cute."

The Southern princess threw a longing look at Dan who met her glance and acknowledged it.

"But he can wait. I'll keep you company."

"No."

Juvia already dragged her to this prison. She couldn't let Mira and the others worry about her all the time. She'd hate herself it that happens.

"Don't let me keep you."

"Juvia–"

"–I'm fine. Really."

Juvia could read the expression on Mira's face. The latter casted her a doubtful look. After what happened just now. How could she convince Mira that she was fine?

"I'll go _mingle_ , later. I promise."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure. Now, go! Don't let the cute guy waiting."

Mira was still hesitant to leave her but Juvia was already half-shoving her away. The former surrendered, stood up from the bench and made her way towards Dan. Halfway through it, Mira threw the younger princess a confirming glance, asking without words. The bluenette playfully sent her away with a flick of her hand.

Finally alone again, Juvia closed the lid off her pandora's box and sealed the darkness for tonight. All thanks to Mira's distraction. Coldness stung her palm. When she looked down she remembered the bottle of beer in her hand, demanding her attention. She took a sip from it and grimaced at the taste of the beer as the liquid burned her throat and disappeared in the pit of her stomach. Juvia inspected the label on the bottle, her eyes narrowed in disappointment. Not the best beer in town but it would do.

Juvia listened to the music these kids listened to this day: _Young Blood._ She watched the kids dancing around the bonfire, not having a care in the world. Their beating hearts, their pumping veins, their labored breathing, she could all hear them. Juvia closed her eyes and bask at the exhilarating harmony mixing with the climax of the music. They were alive.

The bottle was snatched away from her hands, its coldness lingering in her palm. She flicked her eyes open to meet the culprit – a good-looking golden boy, Knightus Dreyar. She stared at him with eyes that gloated as he made the same face she did at the taste of the alcohol.

"I can't believe they like this kind." scowled Knight at the half-empty bottle in his hand.

High pitched giggles pulled the attention of the two Regals toward a group of high school girls circling the Redfox Prince. Prince Gajeel, ever the charmer, magnetizing women with his devilishly good looks.

"I can't believe you're not there enjoying the attention."

"I took a break." He sighed. "Man, when will this attention ever gonna go away?"

"Well, sleeping with a royal is always a good story to tell, even the off-limits one. Girls like a challenge." answered Juvia matter-of-factly.

They held each other's gaze waiting for the punch line to sink in.

"Wow, you're not funny anywhere, are you?"

Knight smiled at Juvia's lame attempt at a joke, mocking her subtly. He took another sip of the poor-tasting beer and swore to ban such disgrace of a liquor.

"You should talk to him, you know."

Juvia fixed her eyes at a light beaming at a distance.

"He looked like he wanted to talk."

"We had a conversation."

"' _Hi. Oh, hi'_. Isn't really a conversation, you know."

"You're one to say." Juvia finally tore her gaze away from the flickering light to look at Knight. "You haven't even properly spoken to Erza since we arrived."

"We had a conversation."

Juvia quickly jumped at the opportunity to sting the prince back using his own words against him.

"'Drop dead. Same to you.' Isn't really a conversation, you know."

"Touché."

" _Touché._ " mimicked Juvia.

"Guess we are not so different, after all."

Juvia leaned against Knight and rested her head on his broad shoulders. A moment of doubt flicked at the back of her mind. Were they really the same? Did he have innocent blood on his hands too?

"I guess so."

Her voice was weak, answering him above whisper. Juvia stopped herself from overthinking herself into depression. She cleared out her mind, not wanting to think about anything. Her eyes were now shut close. Mind blank. She just wanted to go to sleep.

"There you are!"

Two heads whipped around to the direction where the voice came from. The voice belonged to Lucy Heartfilia who scurried towards them. "Been looking everywhere for you."

"I'm right here."

She dropped beside Juvia, catching her breath. "Yes, I can see that."

Juvia noted the bags under Lucy's usually bright blue eyes. She remembered not seeing the young blonde earlier at the mansion.

"I'm so thirsty."

Once again, the bottle in her hand was easily snatched away by the new comer. Juvia didn't fight her over it but she started wondering why everyone so interested her beer.

A new set of footsteps approached the three.

"Hey, Luce! They need more bottles there. Oh, your highness!"

Juvia almost laughed at the Dragneel's sudden stiffness. He froze on the spot suddenly not knowing where to place his hands.

"No need to be too formal, Natsu."

Natsu Dragneel looked anywhere but the owner of the sweet voice, intimidated by her title.

"Fine. Fine. I'm coming."

Lucy did not notice the awkwardness that enveloped the usually lively Natsu. She just wanted to rest a little. She has been running around doing errands for Erza. A little break wouldn't hurt. But she had responsibilities. Before Lucy left, she addressed Juvia. "See you at the Mansion?"

Juvia nodded.

"Let's go, Natsu."

The blonde grabbed the shy boy by the arm and hurriedly dragged him back to the party. If Erza found out she was slacking off, Lucy was good as dead.

Before they disappeared back to the sea of people, Juvia picked up the clear comment from Dragneel.

"Damn, Luce. Imagine if I won the Selection," started Natsu, regret laced in his voice. "The Princess would have been mine. Ouch! What was that for?"

There was a sound of hand slapping the skin. Juvia assumed, since her back was on them, that it was Lucy's hand that made contact with Natsu's skin. She giggled. Juvia was fond of Natsu.

"Don't you have any respect for Gray's feelings?"

The curve on her lips dropped. _Gray_. Why did his name feel like a stake in the heart?

 _I never wanted anything so much than to drown in your love_  
 _And not feel your reign_

* * *

Knight shut the engine off. He turned his car's light off and unlocked the doors. Knight asked Mira why she did not go with the jock earlier. She answered she was not up for it.

"Why didn't you go with Gajeel?" asked Mira, a hint of mischief in her voice.

"Wasn't up for it."

Knight gave the eldest among the three a knowing smile. He knew Mirajane hated when he disregarded her seniority. The latter glared at him. Are you mocking me, said her challenging eyes. The Northern Prince used her words against her just like what she did with Juvia. Both women knew he was doing it on purpose.

"Riiiight," sang Mira, "you're kind of engaged now. Aren't you?"

Mira was quick in cooking up a comeback.

"I guess you should be heading straight to her room then."

Knight walked away from them and into the house. He ignored the princess with the white silver hair calling after him.

"It's the 2nd door on your left!"

It was unsolicited information but one that got under Knight's nerve.

"Good night. Don't let the big bugs bite. Or let it. Up to you."

So much so that, before he disappeared behind the door, the Prince of the North Kingdom threw the older royal vampire the finger.

Mira laughed her heart out. Knight Dreyar was still as immature and childish as he was a century ago.

"Such a touchy fellow."

She turned around to call Juvia who fell behind, brushing a few tears off at the corner of her eyes as she did. It has been a while since Mirajane had a good laugh.

"Shall we go? Oh. Gray."

Juvia felt ice cold wind slap her. Gray? What was he doing here, she thought.

"I should leave you two alone."

Mira hesitated. She searched for Juvia's approval but her eyes were devoid of any clue. The younger princess was blankly staring on the ground. Mira decided Gray was harmless. So, she took her leave after reminding Juvia not to stay out late since it was a school night.

"Hi."

Gray's voice was cautious. His steps were measured, like Juvia was a cornered animal that needed to be approached warily. He stopped when she turned to face him; face devoid of emotion.

"Oh, hi."

There they go again. Their conversations never lasted more than two words.

"I hope you won't think I'm kind of a stalker." It was Gray who broke the silence first. "I haven't seen you since that day…" he trailed off, not wanting to reopen old wounds. But Gray was really worried. Even until now.

"I-I just…" Gray searched for the right words. He was never so unsure in his life. "I needed to know you were okay." He finally spitted out.

Gray had faint memory of the fateful night. All he could remember was that Juvia was there kneeling beside a fallen figure. He was dead. Gray was alive. But after that fateful night, Juvia was never the same. He would seldom see her and an opportunity to talk to her never presented itself. It was almost as if Juvia was avoiding him. But why? Regardless, all Gray wanted to ask was if she was okay.

"I'm not."

Juvia wanted to be honest, at least. She would smile and nod as if everything was fine. But in the nights, nightmares and the darkness that came with them would pay her unwanted visits. Until they came in the days too. She isolated herself from everyone, slowly falling into an abyss of endless bleak. Slowly, she was becoming an entire different person that she herself couldn't recognize.

"But I will be."

It was both a plea and a prayer.

She wanted to be better. Juvia wanted to feel like her old self again: happy and free. If she could forget about that night, that night that changed everything, she would do it in a heartbeat. But everything that happened in our lives, both the good and the bad, became a part of us. It would never go away. They would follow us wherever we go. There was no escape. We just need to learn to live with it. So that we can live. So that we can function. She knew that now.

"I will be okay. You don't have to worry about me, Gray."

Gray stepped forward, bridging the small distance between them.

 _But you touch me for a little while  
_ _And all my fragile strength is gone_

"I can't help it." whispered Gray, raising his hand, wanting to touch her, feel her.

The princess took a step back. The wall between them, it won't come down. As much as Juvia wanted to tear it down, it wouldn't budge. His presence suffocated her. His voice clutched her heart; gripping at it with a crashing force. Gray was a constant reminder of the night she could never take away. He was the _only_ reminder.

"If you wouldn't mind. It's been a long day."

She ripped her gaze away from his. When she looked into his eyes, all she could see was Trevor dying in her arms.

"Of course. You must be tired."

Juvia turned away from the boy completely and headed to the door without so much as a back glance.

"Good night, Princess." He called after her.

His words, the same words he said to her the first time they met, staked her in the heart.

 _Set me free, leave me be  
_ _I don't want to fall another moment into your gravity_

Juvia crossed the threshold and locked the door behind her. She then let her knees give in as the weight of the world came crashing down at once. She leaned her back at the door for support and placed a hand on her chest where she assumed her heart was. She gripped at it, only to gather cloth in her fist. The pain consumed her entire being. She let it. She let it swallow her whole. Juvia never knew the pain could physically hurt. But it did. She wanted to reap her heart out in order not to feel. But like what that one book said, pain demanded to be felt.

 _Here I am, and I stand  
_ _So tall, just the way I'm supposed to be_

And pain was standing behind that door staring at the ghost of her presence.

Pain was Gray Fullbuster.

 ** _But you're on to me and all over me_**

* * *

Author's Note: Phew! 2 Chapters up! Actually, I kept polishing this first chapter I ended up finishing it in 11,000 words! Taking writer friend's advice, I divided them into two.

Also, don't forget to check bits & pieces because I have updated She's In Your Court Chapter 2. Leave comments! Wanna know your thoughts. :D


	4. Chapter 3: The First in Ages

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fairy Tail and its characters nor associated with its franchise. All rights reserved to Hiro Mashima, original creator and illustrator. All circumstances found in this story is fictional and all persons, places or events in this book same in real life are purely coincidence. The Vampire Tales rights reserved to K.T. Adlam, writer. _  
_

Note: " _Italicized_ " text means flashback.

* * *

 ** _Chapter 3_**

* * *

" _Trevor."_

 _Juvia called out into the darkness only to hear her own voice answer._

 _Dried leaves and fallen twigs broke beneath Juvia's weight with crisp sound. She did not mind them. Juvia continued pursuing the dark forest. Blue orbs gathered the smallest speck of light so she could see even through the blinding darkness. She did. She saw the nakedness of the forest which would have been impossible to human eyes. Despite her efforts, Juvia couldn't find the Scarlet champion. There was no sign of the raven-haired boy either. The whiff of human blood was her only hope in finding them. She followed it._

 _Alas, Juvia saw movements underneath the ancient white oak. Her blue pupils widened, the vampire vision allowed her to see the figure clearly. She couldn't see his face; his back was at her. Yet, somehow she knew, even when the branches blocked the moonlight, the figure's hair was of a Scarlet color._

" _Trevor." She whispered._

 _Juvia's heart raced upon the realization that he wasn't alone. The smell of blood grew strong as she approached the tree cautiously. The aroma of human blood confirmed her suspicion._

" _Trevor!"_

 _A surge of protectiveness hit Juvia. She could feel herself changing. The princess hurled forward; the faint and slow sound of the human's heartbeat urged her steps. She easily grabbed the Scarlet champion by the collar and threw him on the ground like he weighed nothing. Juvia was stronger and quicker compared to the losing champion._

 _The cruel dots widened into blue pupils. Juvia's features smoothened. The animal snarl long gone and was replaced by genuine worry. Then, she panicked._

 _Gray Fullbuster sat against the old oak tree, fighting for his life. He was losing so much blood and the sound of his heartbeat was quickly fading._

 _Juvia cautiously touched his face, afraid to break him. Warmth left Gray's body; his skin was cold as ice. The blood ran onto Gray's damp shirt. Experience taught Juvia to search for its source. She needed to find the bite-mark and put pressure on it so that the blood would stop streaming out. It proved to be a struggle. His neck was already reddened with blood._

 _Her fingers searched for a vein or an artery. It would be a vampire's primal instinct to target those areas to feed. Juvia felt two dents on his neck, the thin coat of blood concealed them. She put her fingers on top of the twin dots and pressed._

" _Let him die."_

 _The voice came from behind, cold as the night._

 _Juvia sunk her teeth into the flesh of her wrist, drawing blood. She pressed the open bite against Gray's already blue lips and felt blood sipping out of the bite. Her blood had the power to heal Gray but she needed to hurry. Her wound would heal itself and close quickly._

" _I said leave him to die!"_

 _Juvia pierced her skin again with her sharp canines and did the same ministration, feeding Gray her vampire blood. She sensed the rage coming from Trevor, white heat of pain and fury. She'd deal with him later. All she could think about now was saving the raven-haired boy._

 _Relief washed over Juvia when she heard Gray's heartbeat slowly gaining. When she was assured that the boy was finally safe, Juvia rose from her position and faced the culprit. She had to deal with the new vampire and try to talk sense into him._

 _What she saw frightened her even more; Juvia was now staring at red eyes glowing with bloodlust._

" **No!"**

The dream violently awakened Juvia. She was shaking, from the sheer memory, from the harsh coldness that gripped her clothed body. She found herself screaming into her silent room. The one syllable word bounced against the four walls until it finally vanished. Cold bullets of sweat trailed down her flushed skin until they dissolved into the fabric of her night clothes.

The nightmare brought with it heavy feelings. It lingered in the room, wrapping around her neck that made her struggle to breathe. In the past few months, she was slowly healing. The nightmares have tamed. The vivid memory of the night Trevor died has turned black and white, then became a blur until it was deduced to nothing but a distant memory. But seeing Gray yesterday, Juvia was back to where she started. _And worse._ The memory was harsher and the demons came back stronger. All her efforts in the past few months to heal herself shattered in an instant.

Juvia's heart was pounding so violently that she could feel it almost coming out her chest. She placed a quivering hand over it, trying to appease it. It was futile. Her half-vampire, half-human heart throbbed unusually. It was beating so loudly she has mistaken the sound of soft knocking on her door and missed it.

The door creaked ajar. Blonde head peeked through the small opening.

"Good, you're up." The Heartfilia daughter pushed the door open, all dressed and made-up. She entered the room without invitation. She did not need one. "You have to get ready or you'll be late for school." Lucy reminded.

The young blonde ambled toward the king-sized bed; a lone princess sat at the middle, surrounded by a sea of light blue sheet and duvet. Lucy dropped at the side of the bed wanting to say one thing and having said another.

"You don't look so well, Juvia!"

The distress in Lucy's voice rang in the princess' ears, paired with the panic that rounded Lucy's brown eyes. The hands that worriedly cupped Juvia's face lent it warmth. The princess was sweating but her porcelain skin was freezing.

The concern in Lucy's warm brown eyes ate at the princess. Juvia never wanted anyone to worry about her. Especially not Lucy. The sole survivor of the Heartfilia lineage has problems of her own and Juvia should not add to that. Juvia never wanted to be a burden. Before the worried youngster panicked for her sake, the princess took Lucy's hands in hers, removed them from her face and placed them on Lucy's lap.

"I'm fine." She lied. "Just a bad dream." Juvia faked a smile, hoping it would appease the worried youngster.

"Tell me about it." Lucy coaxed.

Juvia felt the mattress dipped when Lucy adjusted herself on the bed to face her properly.

"I'm here to listen."

Juvia wanted to tell her. She always wanted to be honest with Lucy. But something was holding her back and Juvia did not know what it was. It held her captive. Her truth was sealed by that unknown thing that held her back from opening up; leaving her no other choice but to concoct another lie.

"I don't even remember anymore. So, don't worry about it." It pained Juvia to know how easy she could lie through her teeth and to Lucy of all people.

"Well, yeah. _But_ –"

"– _We'll_ be late for school."

Lucy did not disagree but she wasn't convinced either. Knowing the princess all her life, she knew if something bothered Juvia. She could tell by the way the princess avoided Lucy's brown eyes and the way the former always changed the subject.

Juvia realized she was still holding her best-friend's hands. She gave it a little squeeze as an act of reassurance before she finally let it go.

"You go first. I'll come down in a second."

"Just… You know you can tell me everything, right?"

Brown eyes surrendered. She wanted to give Juvia the space she wanted but she needed her to know one thing. "I'm here, Juvia. I've been busy but you know I'm here."

Lucy gave the princess' hands a squeeze too, comforting her, assuring her. Her eyes begging Juvia to trust her. She did. Lucy was one of the few people Juvia could trust her life with. But she couldn't tell her about the nightmares. She couldn't tell anyone.

"I've been worrying everyone since the Selection."

Guilty blue eyes withdrew from the gaze; ashamed of the trouble she brought everywhere.

"That's because we care, Juvia."

Lucy's words always had a certain power to them. They comforted Juvia; easing the burden she have been feeling since the morning. For a moment she almost believed that everything was going to be alright. That everything would go back to normal. She knew it wouldn't but it helped to have some moments like that. Moments that gave her a glimmer of hope.

"I know that." She said before the urgency of the morning came to her. "Now, go or we'll be both late for school."

Lucy obeyed without protest. She left the bed, walked to the door and was about to grab the knob only to turn around to make one final resolve, "Let's talk after school, okay?" The door clicked behind her.

It surprised Juvia. So much so that she answered an agreement without thinking. When she heard the click of the door, Juvia wallowed in her own thoughts. She pulled her knees against her chest and buried her face between the space. Her jaws clenched. Her teeth gritted. Her cold fingers gripped at the duvet.

" _I said leave him to die!"_

It was all coming back to her now: Trevor's bloodshot eyes, his cry of pain and anguish, Gray's fainting heartbeat, Trevor's attack and… Her breath caught up in her throat. Juvia had to stop herself from remembering, remembering the awful thing that she had done.

" _Can't you see? He's the only one standing in our way."_

Juvia brushed away her thoughts, rubbing her open palms against her face in an effort to return the warmth to it. She threw a jaded look at her bathroom door. Waking up and getting ready in the morning have started to feel like a chore. With the little will power she had, Juvia pushed herself off the bed and dawdled to the shower.

It was the second day of school and Juvia dreaded the day before it even started.

…

Fiore History class was taught at the third floor of the Makarov Dreyar building, named after The Eldest. The students were scattered around the classroom, waiting for the teacher to come in. It was the second day of school and Juvia could not tell if she has adjusted to everything just yet. Everything looked normal for a classroom set-up, she thought. Juvia wasn't sure. She has never been in a classroom before with other regular students.

It wasn't long until the Fiore History teacher arrived. He was a buff man with chiseled features. From what Juvia heard, Mr. Groh was a resigned high-ranking official from the Training Center. However, from what she gathered, Mr. Bacchus Groh was actually dismissed from the service. Something to do with inappropriate behavior. Mr. Groh was certainly not a regular man since he was able to pull some strings to teach at the Academy.

Mr. Groh started to call out the names in the roll in alphabetical order. Some of the last names Juvia heard of. They were of powerful and influential families with lineage already existing even before the year Juvia was born. Most of the last names, however, did not ring a bell.

Juvia braced herself when the Fiore History teacher approached the letter F. She busied herself by thinking about something else. Anything unrelated to the raven-haired boy. Mr. Groh's weird scar on his left eyebrow got her attention. There was a thin blank line that almost divided his eyebrow into two unequal parts. There was no hair on that line. Nevertheless, the scar did him good. It gave him this certain bad boy appeal that girls seem to like. His eyes were straightforward and a little mischievous. They locked eyes for a moment before he turned to his roll and penned something on it. Juvia realized Mr. Groh just called her name for attendance. She wasn't able to answer and she had yet to introduce herself to him either. But Juvia was royalty; she needed no introduction.

Groh continued to the Rs. He mentioned a name but no one answered. He called out again to no avail.

"I guess someone lost their pants in the woods and is late for school looking for them."

Juvia rolled her eyes at his snarky comment thereafter. Implying something crude despite the fact that the man was an educator. What ill-manners! Someone from the class weighed in saying that the absent student was probably fighting a hungover. It earned a laugh from the class but not from Juvia. Mr. Groh then called for Gajeel, calling him his Highness. There was also no response.

Juvia glanced at his desk only to find it vacant. She scanned the room; no sign of the Prince of the West. He wasn't at breakfast earlier too. Gajeel was probably still in bed with some stranger. His absence, though, did not earn a snarky remark from the teacher nor did his classmates had anything to say. Perks of royalty: everyone was afraid to offend you. Deep down, Juvia knew, they all wanted to say something about it.

Bacchus Groh did not linger on Gajeel's absence and proceeded to the S. Juvia's brows were pulled in distaste when she saw the flirtatious glance the teacher in front threw at the Strauss Princess. Juvia now had an idea what the 'inappropriate behavior' was all about. When the suggestive teacher made an effort to make small talks with Mira, Juvia rolled her eyes. He reminded Juvia of a guy who slept with women with great backgrounds, royal even. A male social climber.

Mr. Groh folded his record book, placed it inside the drawer and locked it in place. Juvia had no idea why he had to. Who would want to steal a class record? The buffed teacher walked around the classroom, throwing questions at students. He asked Juvia something about the battle with the dark cult – Avatar. She wasn't in the mood to answer and apologized.

"I'm sorry, Mr. _Groh_ –"

"– _Bacchus_ will do, Your Highness."

"But I really have no idea."

Mr. Sunshine smiled and assured the princess it was alright if she didn't know. Even apologized for asking a silly question.

Juvia came up with a conclusion: Bacchus Groh was the type of guy who was willing to bend over to please. Juvia knew what he wanted, to gain some influence by association. Exactly the reason he was able to get a teaching job from the Academy despite that smudge in his record. She glanced at Mira who was now answering the teacher's question. Mirajane was smiling but Juvia could tell the Strauss Princess wasn't interested at all. Neither was she. Juvia lost interest in her teacher's lecture the moment he entered the room in tight garments. Probably wanting to show off his muscles. They weren't impressive.

Mr. Groh continued his lecture, now talking about the misguided goals of Avatar. Bored blue eyes wandered around the room yet avoiding a certain spot. There was only one reason why – _Gray Fullbuster_.

Juvia ought to hit herself. She knew well what effect Gray had on her. Just the thought of him sent her down a depressing spiral. But like a moth to a flame, Juvia was drawn to him.

Blue guarded eyes, now wild with curiosity, landed on a raven-haired boy sitting three to four desks away from her. Juvia lowered her head, not wanting to reveal herself. She stole a glance at Gray then returned to the blank page on her notebook. She felt a throbbing in her chest and her grip on her pen tightened. The dark feeling was at it again, pressing her down the chair, holding her captive. But there was another feeling buried beneath all the darkness – a glint of longing. Juvia could not understand. He was bad for her. Gray drew out the demons the princess struggled to suppress. Instead of avoiding him, however, she felt a sudden need to see him again. Juvia obliged. She casted another glance at Gray; this time her deep blue eyes lingered.

Gray hasn't changed much. His hair was almost the same length as it was during the Selection. His chiseled features have become more prominent like he lost weight. Gray was listening attentively or so it appears. His brows were knitted, meeting at the center. His midnight eyes were trained ahead.

Then suddenly, Juvia was staring at those endless midnight eyes and they were staring at her too. Juvia quickly called Lucy who was sitting next to her and pretended to ask something about the lesson. The truth was she was embarrassed when Gray caught her gaze. At her peripheral vision she saw Gray returning to just staring up ahead. Juvia let out a relieved sigh but her heart was pounding harder than usual. A peek of that confusing feeling broke into the surface of the endless darkness. It was enthralling.

Half-way through the lecture on Fiore, Juvia felt a change in the atmosphere. She had a sudden bad feeling. Something was not right. Juvia picked the desk next to the wide window that afforded view of the entrance to the Rosewoods. The quadrangle that time of the day was deserted. Classes just started and the administrators of the Academy were strict about cutting classes. That day, Juvia saw something or someone coming out of Rosewoods – people, about four or five of them. Juvia could not see who the men were but they looked like they were in a rush and were headed towards the right wing of the building. It looked like they were carrying something too. Juvia's full attention was focused on that something the boys were carrying and she almost jumped when she realized what it was, a human girl. Upon the realization, every detail became clear. The girl's shirt was drenched in brown and dark red. She recognized the latter, it was blood. Around the girl's collar, seething through the fabric was blood. Juvia could never mistake it.

No one else noticed the commotion at the quadrangle besides Juvia. Until, a male student popped at the door. He looked like he sprinted from the first floor to here, struggling to relay his message and catching his breath. Whatever he wanted to say seemed urgent.

"Mr. Groh! They… found a body… in the woods!" he announced, huffing and puffing in between the words. "She's from your class." He blurted out.

Juvia saw the color washed away from her Fiore teacher. The information terrified Juvia. Could it be the absent girl from this class?

Bacchus Groh raced the distance from the third down the first floor, his steps urgent, leaving behind the class in chaos. The current lecture was completely abandoned. All the students sprinted after Groh; so did Knight and Mira. Something about this felt bad, like a looming storm was about to hit the town.

"Juvia, let's go." Mira called, abruptly pulling Juvia back to the current situation.

With vampire speed, the royals arrived at the scene in no time. They rolled in just in time to see the group that carried the motionless girl burst through the door and hurried into the building. They were loudly arguing which direction to take, panicking, and not thinking straight. But Juvia could hear the sound of a faint heartbeat and labored breathing. The girl was still alive! But not for long if the boys could not make up their minds.

"Take her to the infirmary."

The stern and definitive voice came from the red-haired girl who just arrived with Mr. Name and the rest of the class. She showed no sign of panic or distress. No emotion at all.

The rescue party followed her without objections and carried the attacked girl towards where Juvia assumed led to the infirmary. Up close the situation looked even more terrifying. The girl's garments were still on but it was drenched with a mix of dark red and brown. Her expert blue eyes searched for something and her suspicions were confirmed when she recognized the two cruel dots on the side of her neck. The thought was even more terrifying. The girl was attacked by a vampire!

Mr. Groh tried to hold back the curious crowd and let the rescue party on their way. Camera phones started clicking and flashing. In a loud and angered voice, he scolded the students: warned them to keep their phones away and threatened to confiscate all of them. His face was all red and his veins came in prominence.

Erza knifed through the crowd, her authority parting the nosy crowd into two. The murmuring students let her and stood on the side as the Student President made her way down the stairs. Her face was unreadable or rather it was blank. There was no expression on Erza's face but just pure authority.

A young blonde walked beside the Student Council President. The two followed the trail the rescue party took. A few male students rounded the close-knit pack.

When the attacked girl was out of sight, murmurs erupted. Students were both surprised and freaked out after the fact. Juvia thought they ought to feel guilty about their remarks earlier. But people did not like admitting to their mistakes. Instead, they rationalize their faulty actions.

The students whispered their concerns, more for their safety rather than for the well-being of the attacked girl. However, in a din of troubled voices, one thought caught the princess attention. She tried to filter the conversations passing through her ears to focus on one voice.

"This is the first time something like this ever happened!"

* * *

 **Writer's Corner: Merry Christmas** you amazing, _amazing_ people. Especially, to my #Gruvia Family. Uploaded this today so you see a glimpse of Gruvia on Christmas.

We're already beginning the first phase of this story by introducing the attack on that girl. Not sure if I can pull off this vampire attack action but I swear to stick to it. Also, one review asked about the sudden change in TVT. I'd like to explain it here. This version of TVT: Book I The First Sire is the official first book in the series. The first one I have written I have renamed to The Vampire Tales: Prequel. In short, the events in the _Prequel_ are events that took place prior to this story. I'll put flashbacks in here which took place in the prequel. Please look forward to it. I'll go to back and finish TVT: Prequel once I research and learn more about writing action scenes.

I hope that clears up the confusion. Again, TVT: Prequel, the one I wrote first took place prior to this story: TVT: The First Sire.

Once again, Merry Merry Christmas everyone and I hope you enjoyed glance-stealing Juvia. Hehe.


	5. Chapter 4 The Accusation

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fairy Tail and its characters nor associated with its franchise. All rights reserved to Hiro Mashima, original creator and illustrator. All circumstances found in this story is fictional and all persons, places or events in this book same in real life are purely coincidence. The Vampire Tales rights reserved to K.T. Adlam, writer.

* * *

 ** _Chapter 4_**

* * *

Lucy Heartfilia checked her wrist watch. She has been sitting around the infirmary for a little more than half an hour. The silence was uncomfortable and only the sound of machines being attached filled the room. Lucy had never even seen those machines in her life. She wished she never had to.

The woman in the white gown busied herself around the patient's bed. The figure lying on the bed was still but her chest heaved up and down. At least, that was a good sign. The tension only fell away when the doctor finally addressed the Student Council President – Erza Scarlet, who waited with Lucy the entire time.

"Your Highness, the student's condition is finally stable." She informed. "I am aware of your other concern but for now we need to let her rest."

"I understand, Doctor."

As the two discussed a few more things, Lucy walked over the patient's bed. Despite the grimy dirt on her face, the young blond recognized the girl as one of her classmates – Jenny Realight. The popular Jenny Realight, young and beautiful, was now lying unconscious on the infirmary bed. Dress was smudged with blood and dirt. Face drained of color. Lucy could not believe that the Jenny she knew and the girl before her was the same person. She felt bad for her. Jenny might not have been the nicest person on the planet but she did not deserve what happened to her.

As Lucy turned to leave, she felt the end of her shirt pull back. At first, she thought it got caught on something on the bed. But as the young blond turned back around to check, pale fingers lightly gripped at the end of her shirt. Her bewildered gaze moved from the hand to the face of its owner. Lucy gasped.

Jenny was awake but she looked like she was in shock. Her usual sharp blue eyes turned glassy, staring at and through Lucy. Then she suddenly seemed to see Lucy. Jenny's cracked lips parted and began to move. She was saying something but her voice struggled to come out.

"Erza?" Lucy called out. "Erza, hurry!"

Jenny's grip had no force; as if her bones were made of jelly. She was still recovering from the loss of blood. Doctor Daphne and Erza crowded around her, with the Student Council President ordering the other members to stand back. She did not want their presence to suffocate the victim.

"Ms. Realight, you need to rest." Doctor Daphne coaxed. She worried that speaking became laborious for the girl.

Jenny did not seem to hear the doctor though. The girl finally managed to speak, her voice raspy. She tugged on Lucy's shirt where her fingers clung on. In the faintest whisper she was able to say something – a single name which she kept repeating in a trance.

* * *

The Tuesday heat intensified as the day transitioned from morning to afternoon. Juvia could feel the intensity almost to a point of burning her skin. It did not. With her sun ring on, the vampire's usual adversary became a friend. However, the sweet treat inside Juvia's mug wasn't so lucky. The Ben&Jerry's Bloody Mary was melting into cream without the ice.

Mr. Groh sent his class home for the day. As it was still early in the afternoon, Mira gathered her herd in the kitchen and placed a tube of ice cream at the granite island in the middle of it. It was too early for cocktails anyway.

"Can you believe what just happened?"

The question only passed through Juvia's ear and out the other. She was not really listening. Her mind was somewhere else.

"I could tell it was a work of a vampire, a _sloppy_ one that is."

Mira shared her observation to a rather uninterested crowd. She glanced over at the royal blood sitting right beside her. Juvia was in a daze. She stared at her mug of untouched ice cream; spinning the teaspoon around distractedly. Unsure what to make of it, Mira turned to the prince seated opposite her, blue eyes beseeching. Prince Knight could offer no answer.

"Earth to Juvia, hello!"

Juvia jumped when she heard Mira yell 'hello'. It quickly snapped her out of her daze. Mira's disapproving blue eyes narrowed at her, reminding Juvia of basic etiquette: listen when someone was talking.

"Did you hear what I said?"

"I'm sorry." Juvia apologized; guilty for acting disrespectful towards the older vampire. "What were you saying?"

"I said–"

"–Is something bothering you, Juvia?"

Startled blue eyes landed on the owner of the distinctly authoritative voice who spoke over Mirajane. Juvia processed his question. What had been she thinking since this morning? Until they came into the Mansion? Until she sat at the kitchen island where she was now?

"The girl…" Juvia started. The image of the young victim, bloodied, unconscious and was limply carried into the campus' premises, was burned in her mind. "Do you think she'll survive?"

The question caught the two royal bloods off-guard, evident when Juvia was answered with momentary silence. The tension cut through the room as if Juvia said something taboo.

"I just think that… If the Council finds out about this." Juvia did not need to continue; Knight and Mira knew exactly where she was driving at.

"They will find out about it sooner or later." Mirajane interrupted. "That's inevitable."

The oldest vampire could only imagine how the Council would react. A defenseless young woman was left in the woods for dead. As if she was some kind of animal. It was the highest form of violation in the law on feeding. It wouldn't even matter if the victim survived as in the case of Jenny. The Royal Council would be unforgiving. Once the news reached them, all hell would break lose.

"And speaking of Royal Council." Mira jumped at the opportunity to change the subject. "Has anyone seen Gajeel? I haven't seen him since this morning."

"You know Gajeel, he'll turn up whenever he wants to." Knight answered nonchalantly.

"You beautiful people talking about me?"

The owner of the voice appeared at the archway into the kitchen. Tall and toned, cladded in plain black V-neck and worn-out jeans. His long dark hair was pushed back and a little wet, like he just came out of the shower. All fresh and sexy, a dangerous combination.

In a blur of movement, the newly arrived prince stood next to the fridge, opened it and scanned the contents.

"I'm a little bit offended. You guys are having an ice cream party and did not invite me."

The Prince of the West Kingdom took mock offense. When Mira told him to grab a mug and join them, he took out a blood bag from the refrigerator instead.

"Someone's in a good mood." Knight declared, offering the empty seat beside him to Gajeel.

"That makes one of us." Gajeel took his offer but not before he poked fun at Knight and the others, red eyes teasing.

"And unlike you people turning yourselves in at eleven like a bunch of grandmas," He took a sip out of the blood bag and emptied it in half. "I enjoyed every bit of my youth last night."

Gajeel painstakingly licked the crimson stain on his fangs.

" _And this morning._ "

He flashed the three a suggestive wink. A conqueror's pride glazed over his lopsided smile.

Gajeel unceremoniously emptied the blood bag in his hand, not missing a single drop. Every drop of blood counted.

"By the way," He raised a thick brow, suddenly remembering something. "Why are you guys home early?"

"Well, something happened at school today." As she was about to relay the events that transpired, Mira was suddenly interrupted by the door ringing.

Four royal heads turned toward the archway.

"Oh, we have visitors." Gajeel announced. "We rarely have one." He spun from his sit and offered to answer the door. The Prince was such in the spirits to be a little welcoming today.

The dark-haired prince left the kitchen as quick as his vampire speed could make him. He now stood by the door, turned the knob and pulled it open to greet the Dreyar Mansion's first visitor.

"Well, hello, _Your Highness._ "

The prince leaned against the doorframe – cool and casual. A dark, taunting smile fell upon his lips – Prince Gajeel's signature. His good mood rippled all around him.

"Forgot your keys?"

Gajeel was not surprised to see the new royal behind the door. It puzzled him, however, that she had to knock into her own house.

"Your Highness, would you let us in."

The moment Erza Scarlet mentioned the word 'us', Gajeel's bright eyes loitered about the men behind her. He didn't notice them at first. His trained eyes only recognized beauty. The men behind looked like a weird bunch. Yet, the prince shrugged it off. He did not want to invite any gloomy cloud on his otherwise sunny day.

"My pleasure."

The Redfox Prince stepped aside and extended his free hand toward inside as an invitation. As each guest walked in and past him, Gajeel could sense the brave act the boys were trying to put on. The prince suppressed a snicker. He could smell their fear. But not from Erza. She smelled like strawberries.

"You should really drop that pity party. It's not a good look on royalty." Gajeel managed to slip in a snarky comment when Erza entered the Mansion last.

Inside, as social customs would dictate, the three royal residents fell in a line to greet their guests. Being the first in the line of the third generation royal vampire blood, Mirajane was the one who offered the seats to the parlor and led the way. The other royals fell in the background and let her take charge.

"So, what can we offer our guests? Drinks, maybe?" Mira invited to which Erza politely declined.

"We would like to first introduce ourselves, Your Highness."

Erza stood and bowed before the royal quartet; a sign of courtesy. The others did the same.

"Geez. No need for formalities, Princess Erza." Mira waved her off. It felt strange to be addressed by the girl so formally. "This is your house too." She said and put on her most radiant smile in an attempt to lighten the mood.

However, it seemed like Erza wasn't listening. She raised her head from the customary bow. Then brown eagle eyes met Mira's charming blue ones.

"We are the members of the Academy's Student Council. We apologize for coming without prior notice."

Mira could sense the skeptic thoughts from behind her. Just like Gajeel, the princess thought that people who apologized for dropping in unannounced were not really sorry. They rarely were.

"I am sure you are aware of what happened earlier this morning. The girl was from our class. The doctor said her condition is stable but she lost a lot of blood."

Mira could sense that Erza was tiptoeing around eggshells. She was hiding something, not wanting to tip her hand. About what? A primeval instinct coursed through her, putting the now suspecting princess on her toes. She made a decision. If she wanted to get to the bottom of things, Mira needed to gather information.

"Did they find out who did it?" Mira asked, engaging Erza.

"No. Not yet."

Mira waited for her to continue but only silence followed. She could tell that Erza was searching for answers too. Erza was purposely evasive. It was hard to tell what she was thinking. Blue guarded eyes landed on the ruby crystal on Erza's ring finger. If Queen Lyssandra did not give her the ring, Mira could easily rummage her mind for information.

The silence stretched and brewed tension inside the parlor; so thick every person in that room could taste it.

"I see. Have you contacted her parents?"

"No–"

"–But that's not our concern."

The boy seated next to the young redhead interrupted, sounding and looking impatient. Perhaps he knew Jenny. By the way his eyes narrowed at them, Mira could tell that he knew the victim personally. But he had no right to interrupt; especially not in the presence of royalty.

Mira matched his angry, accusing eyes and she saw his face twist in alarm. No more Miss Nice Girl, Mira thought. As the visit turned unfriendly, the senior royal addressed the group in a serious and detached tone.

"Then what is your purpose for coming here?"

Erza placed her hand on top of the boy's who just spoke, gripping it tight as a warning. It was too late. The friendliness left the hostess' voice and was replaced with vile hostility which quickly multiplied into three.

"As members of the Academy's Student Council, we are here to ask questions regarding the whereabouts of His Highness, Prince Gajeel last _ni–_ "

"Get out."

Erza's statement was cut-off quickly. Mirajane towered over her; charming turned deadly. While she maintained her composure, her calmness should not be mistaken as kindness; it was a ticking time bomb.

"You live here, Erza. You know where the door is."

As the speaker turned to retire, the boy who interrupted earlier quickly got to his feet. His eyes were raging with contempt and his jaw was set by anger. He reached a hand to stop the princess by the shoulder only to touch nothing. Instead, a firm grip hanged his extended arm in the air. His view was quickly blocked, a black shirt occupying it instead.

"Where do you think you're touching?"

Gajeel suddenly appeared in front of the boy, serving as human barricade between the Southern Princess and the latter. His eyes were wide in anger. The playfulness in them was long gone.

"You heard the Princess. Leave."

The grip by the boy's wrist tightened with a force that caused him to twitch. A suppressed groan escaped his lips and it was not hard to miss. Not with a vampire's super hearing. The grip was so tight that the boy was sure his bones were going to break. Before it did, the Prince released him. His fingers formed red imprint on the boy's skin; something to commemorate the day.

"Get out or this will be the last face you'll see before you learn to walk again."

The boy had never seen evil but he thought he saw a glimpse of it as he stared at Gajeel's red raging eyes.

* * *

 **Writer's Corner:** My last update was Christmas! I'm so sorry I am such a slow writer. You guys have no idea how many times I keep editing and revising this Chapter. I just hope that you guys read through this and let me know what you want to read in the next chapters! This fanfiction is so ambitious it's hard to keep track of things happening and so hard to keep the fire going but I still want to finish this.

Fuel me some reviews, my loves!

And see you in the next chapter.


End file.
